Wireless cellular systems, like all radio systems, operate at a particular radio frequency band. Given equivalent investments in infrastructure in low-band systems and high-band systems, propagation distance will tend to be greater at lower frequency bands. Hence, radio coverage area will tend to be greater in the lower frequency bands. Coverage in many geographic areas will overlap, at least part, between a cellular system operating at a low frequency band, and a cellular system operating at a high frequency band. Moving Subscriber Stations that are in communication with the high-band system may lose communication with such high-band system, while maintaining communication with the low-band system. However, the high-band and low-band systems in a specific geographic area are typically operated by different Operators, and these two Operators may also differ from the Operator with whom a moving subscriber station is associated (defined below as the subscriber station's “own operator”). In order to maximize coverage area for moving Subscriber Stations, to enhance system utilization, and to achieve other advantages, there is needed a system and a method for providing continuous coverage to Subscriber Stations moving into and out of the radio coverage areas of a high-band operator and a low-band operator.